Tempting Drake
by JoysCobain
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for her seventh year and she found herself thinking more and more about Draco Malfoy. And somehow she begins to fall for him even though he's despicable. He makes her life a hell. But then Draco learns to know her better...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story based on Harry Potter's world, just so you know. This is gonna be a Dramione, few of my friends asked me for one. Oh, and I'm French/German, therefore I apologize for all the misspellings, my lack of vocabulary and all the orthographic faults I'll probably commit.

I can't really give you a summary of this story; I don't even know how it'll end. I actually don't know anything about the story before typing it. I'll try to post as often as possible, but I also have 5 other stories (non HP related)... The "chapters" will always be pretty short, It'll depend on how inspired I am. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading _Tempting Drake_. Thanks for reading it.

* * *

><p><em>- Mione? Is everything okay? You didn't even touch your plate,<em> Potter said, worried.  
><em>- I was just thinking that I might have to quit a class if I want to have more time to prepare my NEWT examinations,<em> she lied.

The young man didn't answer, even though he felt like she wasn't telling the entire truth and to avoid any awkwardness he changed subject, bringing the topic back to their schedule. This year the gryffindors had the displeasure to share lots of classes with the slytherins.

Hermione sighted and looked toward the other side of the great hall again. As soon as the blonde rose his eyes toward her and noticed that she was staring at him, she hurried to turn her head not to cross his glance. She pretended to care about what her two best friends were saying and damned herself for her childish reaction. Why was she thinking that much about the slytherin since she had seen him in the hogwarts express a few hours ago?

There was something different about him. He had always been despicable, yet this year he was even worse. His despicableness had somehow turned into something even darker. Maybe it was this darkness that was attracting the young witch.

But once again, he had always been wrapped into some kind of dark halo. Why was it so suddenly appealing? She had to admit that he had changed over the summer. Draco was now taller and thinner. And yes, he was attractive. But how could Hermione be attracted to Draco?

That very same Draco who spent 6 years calling her mudblood, looking down at her, making her life a true hell whenever she had the misfortune to bump into him in empty hallways; that very same wizard who also tried, or at least really seemed to have tried, to kill one of her best friend several times.

But actually, she didn't hate him. Not that much at least. She felt sorry for him. Sorry because of the family he had to grow up in, sorry because of the fake friends who were surrounding him since he first came at hogwarts. And right now she felt truly sorry for this skank who was literally eating his face to show everyone that she was his girlfriend. Could it be possible that Hermione was actually jealous of whatshername?

_- Shall we go Mione?_ the redhead said, interrupting her thoughts.

She simply nodded and stood up, asking Ginny if she was done too so that she could join them and go back to the dormitory with her. She needed the weasley to tell her everything about her relationship with Harry; she desperately needed something to fill her thoughts. Anything but something related to Draco.

_- Ugh, have you seen how Pansy was with Draco? _Ginny asked_. It was disgusting! She really does look like a pug. I pity her though; I don't even know how she can love him. Yuck. _

_- Maybe he's nice after all, _Hermione simply answered. She didn't want Ginny to keep talking about the slytherin; she needed to stop thinking about him.

Maybe it wasn't something she should worry about; after all it meant nothing at all. She just bumped into him, and for once he hadn't been mean to her; he just looked at her. Maybe she was so used to his despicable behavior that the simple fact that he didn't bother to insult her felt like the nicest thing he had ever done. But why didn't he insult her?

Damn, what was happening to her? She crawled into her bed and hided her head under the red and gold blanket; after a good night of sleep everything would be clearer in her mind, she was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione entered the Great Hall the following morning, she was in a better mood; as if all the thoughts she had about the slytherin the day before had never occurred to her. She decided that she would avoid him as much as possible from now on, thing that she was already doing for the past six years, therefore it wouldn't be tough to keep this behavior.

Opposed to yesterday eve, Hermione was now a real chatterbox, and kept asking Ginny loads of questions about her relationship with Harry. And if the youngest of the Weasley family didn't mind talking about that, it was really awkward for the two boys sitting next to her; Ron wasn't feeling comfortable with knowing all about what Ginny and his best friend were doing when they were alone, nor was Harry. But Hermione didn't notice, or didn't seem to care if she had, and kept asking more and more questions.

_- Guys, we should probably get going otherwise we're going to be late,_ Ron interrupted.

_- We have plenty of time Ronny, _Hermione replied with a smile.

_- May I remind you that we have to go to the dungeons dear miss know-it-all? _The read-head asked, _and don't you dare call me Ronny again._

_- Someone's in a bad mood today, _Ginny whispered, rolling her eyes.

Hermione smiled and grabbed her books with a sigh. Potter wondered what was going on with his friend, usually she was the one telling them to hurry up to go to class, but this morning she was pretty reluctant to follow them into the dungeons; was it because they shared this class with the slytherins? Even if Potter didn't utter a word, she felt his gaze on her; she raised her head and tried to give him the most convincing smile she could succeed in faking at this time of day.

She sat next to Harry who was really wondering how he'll be able to get a good mark at his NEWT in potions without all the indications of his last year's friend, the half-blood prince. Even though he knew it belonged to Snape, he would have been grateful to still have it in his possession. Fortunately, he had Hermione to watch his back this year, and hopefully it'll be enough.

During the whole class, Hermione couldn't help but looking at Draco; from where she was sitting she could see his back and the right side of his face. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even pay attention to what was being said and took no notes besides the date on her notebook. Oh Draco, what have you done to Hermione Granger?

It was with a great relief that Hermione left the dungeons and headed to the outside to attempt herbology class with professor Sprout and she welcomed the sights of the hufflepuffs with delight. Even though she didn't know any of them fully well, she'd rather be there than sharing another class with these despicable slytherins.

As they did during their second year at Hogwarts, they spent the house gardening mandrakes for Miss Pomfrey. Dean teased Neville by pretending to faint few times and before the hufflepuffs's eyes almost all the gryffindors were smiling and laughing to this memory and in answer to Longbottom's grin. No sight of Malfoy anywhere; herbology was definitely going to be a class that Hermione will like this year.

By their third period, the trio was enjoying their free time down the lake, throwing stones into the dark and frightening water while Harry was already planning this year's quidditch's tryouts which would take place pretty soon. Obviously he will have to do tryouts for each post except his; after all he was the captain and has been the youngest seeker in over a century during his first year here. And he doubted that any gryffindor will try to replace the present goal keeper; a loyalty that Ron will definitely appreciate.

Hermione sat down in the grass and looks around to see if anyone have had the same idea as theirs and had come to wander near the lake. She spotted a group of laughing slytherins who were just entering the castle. As she saw the green and sliver stripes on the black uniform, she immediately thought of Draco; she couldn't be sure that it was him though, she was sitting too far away. She wondered why he had invaded her thoughts since the previous day.

Draco, in the other hand, wasn't thinking that much about the gryffindor, not at all actually. And if he didn't bother to insult her in the hogwarts express it was only because he had way better things to do and he felt like she didn't need to be mock by his fellows. Maybe there was a part of him that pitied her.

He had some difficulties to admit it, but when she bumped into him he was somehow glad to see her; even though he put that on the fact that he was really pleased to make her life a living hell, yet he didn't say a thing and let her walk away with no harm.

_- So what's with you and Pansy?_ Goyle asked.

_- She's useful to me, that's it. But she begins to be really boring. I need some entertainment; I have no clue how to get some though, _Malfoy answered.

- _Should we look for some first years to bully? _Crabbe suggested.

Malfoy smirked; that'd be enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_- What makes you think that you can wander in the castle and just bully everyone?_ Hermione shouter as she spot the slytherin, alone.

_- That's none of your business Granger, _Draco answered through his teeth.

_-True, but it could be yours soon, _the ginger warned.

_- Why? Are you gonna rat? It's not as if I even cared, _he replied, amused.

_- No actually I was thinking that I could kick your ass myself; after all beauty isn't everything… Sorry to tell you that but you don't seem really smart Malfoy._

_- You didn't…, _Draco began.

_- Oh yes I did. What? You're used to be the one no one ever picks on, right? Well guess what, I don't care about who you are but you shouldn't bully the first years._

_- Should I bully you instead? Is that what you're trying to say? _He asked, smirking.

_- Shut up Malfoy, you don't scare me, _Hermione said before walking toward her next class.

Fortunately for Draco, she didn't look back at him; otherwise she would have seen how flabbergasted he was. She was right, no one ever picked on him like that, specially not a mudblood, specially not Hermione actually. He never thought that Granger could ever speak to him like that; after all the years he spent picking on her, he somehow thought that she was kind of scared of him; at least, scared enough not to behave like this.

He was somehow glad that she acted that way though; she showed him another side of her personality that he kinda likes. Hasn't she said that he was beautiful too? Malfoy damned himself when he smiled as he remembered this little detail of their conversation; he couldn't care about what Hermione did, said or even thought about him, not her, not a mudblood.

The later knew that if she had spoken to him like that it was for two reasons. First, she was angry at him for captivating her; and second, she was angry at herself for being captivated by him. Ok, maybe she was also pissed because he really did bully lots of first years.

When she saw the slytherin entering the class of defense against the dark arts, his face was expressionless; as if the little incident that had taken place in the hallway a few minutes ago never occurred. It either meant that it hadn't mattered to him at all, or that he didn't want to show that it did; Hermione thought the first solution was the right one to choose.

With a relief, she notices that in contrary to what had happened earlier in the morning during potions class, Draco wouldn't be able to distract her since he was sitting far behing her. It was now Malfoy's turn to wonder himself why he was now thinking about Hermione. Was it only because of their conversation? Or was it because of something deeper? Draco felt like he was about to be sick; she was a gryffindor and a mudblood for Merlin's sakes!

But Draco conclude that it was only being dued to their conversation and that the less time he'll spend with Granger, the better he'll feel. That was a point of view that Hermione shared, and she will act the exact same way. They avoid each other as much as possible; and Hermione had to admit that it felt great not to be around him; though she already knew that of course. But things changes few weeks later, and not to their benefits.

It was on a sunny afternoon that the quidditch's tryouts took place and since three of her friends were part of the team, Hermione came to cheer and let's be honest, because she had nothing else to do and didn't want to go study in the library on her essay for potions class when she was able to enjoy spending some time with her friends. So here she was, sitting on the bench of the gryffindor's tribune.

Just like Harry predicted it, no one tried out to be the team's new goal keeps; King Weasley will wear the crown for another year. Ginny made it in team as well. Actually, those who were part of the team last year, and were still at hogwarts, made it all in. They were all excited about their first game, gryffindor against slytherin obviously.

As her friends left the field to go back to the castle to rest, Hermione stayed and began her essay there. She didn't plan that after the gryffindor's tryouts, there would be the slytherin's. She put her potions book on the bench and looked at the new comers doing their best down there on the grass. And then she saw their captain and also seeker, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>HopeForTheDragonsHeart<p>

I'm really glad you like my Dramione, specially since I kinda write it for you dear slytherin twin 3

BeautifulMind15

Aww thanks ! I hope you liked this chapter !


End file.
